


Lawyer Talk

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Season 15 AU with Killer Dean going to see Sam's Ted Talk.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sam Winchester Bingo





	Lawyer Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackRoseAki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseAki/gifts).



Dean sat there in the auditorium, using an amulet that keeps anyone from recognizing him. After all, he was a wanted man and with a little Angel magic had been able to walk around freely with no one recognizing him.

Now he saw in the audience downtown of a fancy place in New York where they had set up a giant sign that read TedTalk. Not his normal thing but he had heard that Sam was going to speaking.

Hot-Shot Lawyer that he was, leaving the life behind, going back to college, and did everything he could to cut off anything to do with hunting. Even to the point where they were no longer on speaking terms. That hurt deep, breaking Dean’s heart.

Even a decade later it still caused pain to flare. For a long time he blamed it on Sam for leaving, for running away for just no listening to their Dad, but in the end, years later after finally leaving on his own, taking off one day when John got killed on a hunt Dean had been left all alone.

Pushing everyone out of his life had left him feeling so down that with a bottle in his hand he had planned on drowning in sorrow, alcohol, and pie when he googled his brother.

Now Dean had driven all the way to the Big Apple to hear his brother talk, just to see him in person, then he’d leave. Even if he wanted to just spend some time with his brother, but the last meeting they had been a falling out.

Soon the lights dimmed, and Dean got comfortable waiting. He wasn’t’ sure what Sam was gonna talk about, but he was sure that it had something to do with his fancy life as a lawyer.

“Good evening everyone,” Sam smiled walking onto the stage. “My name is Sam Winchester and I’m a lawyer.”

Yep, it was about Lawyer life. Dean listened to Sam talk about the firm for a minute and his friends, his favorite things to do, all of which that took maybe less than five minutes to explain until he mentioned that it wasn’t always like that.

“When I was little my mother died before I was one. Back then, being a baby, of course, I have no memories of her. All I knew was what was told to me by my brother and Dad.” Sam walked slowly on the stage seeming to go back into his thoughts. “I spent my childhood in motels with my brother. Jumping from one motel to another. My earliest memory is of my brother, who took care of me. Only four years older than me but he always looked out for me.

That and the games we used to play. There was one that I remember playing a lot of games that made sense to me as a child. Once was corner camping. We would take all sheets and pillows off whatever bed of the motel we had been staying in and while on the road in the cold winter we’d use them to keep warm in the back of my Dad’s Impala.

We’d hold onto those until we found clean ones. But the game was pretending to be undercover penguins. Spies, keeping warm while we waiting to catch a real one.

Another one was when I was a little older and Dad would leave us for days, sometimes weeks alone and we’d start to run out of food. My brother started saying that since he was older, he didn’t eat. I started believing what when I got older, I wouldn’t be hungry.

That feeling though, when we had nothing, and my stomach pinched in pain is something I’ll never forget. Now at home, I have cans and boxes, and when one thing runs low, I panic.

Another time I remember was one time my brother didn’t come back from his walk. We had run out of food the day before and he had gone out. I didn’t hear from him and back then I believed in monsters. I was sure that a monster had gotten him and who knows? Humans can be monsters too.”

Dean tensed up remember that time he had gotten arrested for stealing peanut butter and bread.

“Three days later, thirsty and starving my father showed up, pissed and Drunk and angry for whatever had set him off. Later I found out that my brother had been caught stealing food for us and my Dad told the police to let him rot in jail.

Year after year blurs of schools, faces, people, anything, anyone, and since my Dad was an obsessive bastard, he started taking my brother out hunting. Demons and Monsters,”

There was a small murmuring laugh from the crowd believing it to be some of the insane man who thought monsters were real. Dean rolled his eyes shifting uncomfortably.

“Back there we didn’t have Wi-Fi. Scary times, so I studied, I stuck to my schoolbooks, staying at school if I could, asking teachers for extra homework, extra credit, if they had any books I could keep. Gathering a small collection I managed to put everything into my studies.

Getting older I had to hide wanting to go to college. My Dad was an angry drunk and he had no problem hitting. No problems making you think you were wrong for wanting to think for yourself and even though I fought back, my brother acting as a buffer, it was always stressful. Always a time bomb waiting to go off.

Years passed and I had applied to go to a college using a family friend’s address, someone who was more of a Father to me than mine ever was. So when stopping there I found out, weeks later, that I had gotten into the University I had applied to.

Now came the hard part.

Leaving my abusive Dad.

Sounds easy to say, less so when he had such control, so I waited, waited until one day he took off chasing his obsession, and when my brother had stepped out, I grabbed my stuff and ran. Ran fast, ran long, and made sure to cover my tracks.

Was there fear? Regret? Joy? Reliefs? Guilt?

Yes.

Fear because I thought even as an adult, that my Father would drag my ass right back into this dark life.

Regret because I had to leave my brother who was so under my Dad control there was no way I could convince him to come with me.

Relief because now I was finally free to live my own life. My own life, my path, my dreams that I could achieve away from him.

Guilt because… because I knew what my brother would go through when Dad when got home. And it was never a pretty sight.”

Sam had his hands pressed together looking down thinking about the past.

“Years later my brother came back into my life, we talked, I went with him on a road trip for a short while, but when our Dad came back into the picture, I cut them off.

Some say cruel, evil, but it’s not. When you cut anything toxic out of your life it’s not only healing, healthy but there is a weight off your shoulders that I can even begin to describe.

My brother looked out for me all my life, but that wasn’t on him, that wasn’t his job. It was our Dad and he failed in every aspect of that. If anyone thinks that you own them your life, they're wrong. My brother didn’t deserve that responsibility forced on him and well I’ll always solve his family doesn’t end in blood.

Family isn’t adding up to adding up and taking away. I don’t owe anyone anything, because the second I had to learn to claw my way up the ladder, using my own skills in school to be free of that life is something I’ll never regret.

My life is my own and no one will ever make me feel guilty for building a better life for myself. Was it hard? Extremely. Was I doubtful? Yes, but I overcame everything put in front of me.

Clawing your way up the ladder isn’t easy, so fight for what you want, for what your dreams are, for what you want to be and never let anyone tell you who and what you can be because of their own failings and faults. IF they tried to tare you down while you’re climbing you fight harder. You don’t stop because the people who tear you down want you to be just as miserable as they are.

“My name is Sam Winchester, thank you for coming to my ted talk.”

The clapping was heard as Dean could only wonder what it would have been if he had gone after his dreams as well.


End file.
